Non, je ne regrette rien
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy nunca podrá ser Francia, así como Arthur Kirkland jamás llegará a ser Inglaterra. (Los hechos de "Ser un país" siguiendo la historia desde el lado de Francia/Francis, no es necesaria la lectura previa del otro).


Hola, les saludo, antes que nada, porque descubrí que hacerlo puede ser importante. Hasta ahora no me había involucrado con los lectores en esta sección, pero tampoco quiero ahogarlos con mi palabrería.

Yo debo ser la única que en todo lo publicado sólo había dicho que la obra no le pertenecía y ya le alcanzaba para subir su escrito. Sin embargo descubrí que es importante si quiero causar un impacto, y resulta que yo quería hacerlo. Con lo que hice no lo logré, pero aún así seguía publicando, entonces me pregunté por qué continuaba, ¿haría alguna diferencia? Yo estaba orgullosa —todavía lo estoy— de lo que había escrito, pero más importante, lo había amado cuando lo hice, fue por puro placer. Entendí que después de haber escrito, aún si las hojas se quemaban o desaparecían, no me hubiera arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Ahora veo que no escribí —ni lo hago en este momento— para causar un impacto, sino como respuesta al impacto que algo causó en mí. Ese algo es Hetalia y tantas otras cosas que funcionaron como inspiración. Había pensado en poner un epígrafe, pero es que esta vez tenía algo propio que decir.

Les recomiendo a los que quieran escuchar que escriban porque aman hacerlo, porque algo les impactó, porque sintieron algo.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Para completar mejor la historia (no es obligatorio) y si gustan pueden leer _Ser un país_, es el punto de vista de Inglaterra/Arthur.

* * *

Sus rubios cabellos comparación no tenían, eran sin iguales, en la sala de conferencias otra cabeza no había que poseyese un brillo o suavidad como los suyos. Ningún otro tipo de piel hubiese acompañado tan bien como lo hacía la porcelana que se extendía por su rostro. No existían poros como los suyos, en los cuales hubieran florecido brotes como los que componían su barba, en la medida y textura ideales, adornando su grácil mentón. En la habitación no había mirada alguna que mereciera ser comparada con las deslumbrantes esferas que su párpados abrazaban; como el suyo azul no había, que hiciera que el del cielo y el de los océanos no fueran más que acuarelas artificiales y descoloridas. Aquellas excepcionales perlas poseían el color del espíritu que albergaba en la naturaleza de sus ciudadanos, la mismísima esencia francesa que únicamente puede ser apreciada en los versos de sus canciones y poemas, en as pinceladas de sus más ricos cuadros, en una cucharada de su fina gastronomía, en la aterciopelada melodía de su lengua.

Él ciertamente era conocedor del incomparable perfil y, ¡oh!, cuán completo le hacía sentirse. Por unos instantes le era posible creerse verdaderamente bello, ser alguien más. Pero él no quería que las miradas se acabasen y su persona dejase de ser observada con mal disimulado vigor. Sin embargo, a medida que la junta en la que se encontraba transcurría, podía notar ciertos como la simpatía natural de Italia del Norte, las seductoras maneras de Bélgica, la inimitable timidez de Japón, la encantadora sonrisa de Estonia, la finura en las facciones de Belarús, el verde en la mirada de España.

¡Con cuánto fervor se sacudía el espíritu de Bonnefoy de tan sólo verles! La fuerza de la envidia le envolvía, envenenaba su ser hasta convertirle el corazón en una pesada roca que le hundía en el asiento. Hubiera deseado desenmascarar a cada una de las falsas naciones, exponer sus verdaderos rostros; sabía que realmente no podían lucir de la forma en que sus ojos los captaban, no eran más que simples personas actuando por puro afán de entretenimiento. Sin embargo era su escape, las horas que pasaba en lugares como aquél reavivaban su espíritu, así había sido desde el día en que acudió al anuncio de un desconocido que proponía tan extraño juego. Debían valerse de conocimientos históricos y regocijarse en sus encuentros, mas para él la puesta de su personaje era lo primero. Lo había creado a imagen de un ideal que añoraba, plasmando en él sus sueños y delirios.

Francis Bonnefoy se preguntó si Francia sería también una máscara tan falsa como las demás, ocultando a un hombre miserable.

Al enderezarse en el lugar pudo sentir un suave roce. ¡Tan glorioso había sido! Con toda seguridad era capaz de señalar al dueño de la inglesa rodilla compañera de dicho contacto. No se giró para observarle, mas tampoco se alejó del calor de aquél. Casi podía sentir que la cercanía producida, tan casual y delicada, le había ocurrido a Francis Bonnefoy. Casi real.

Pronto la junta hubo terminado y tanto Francia como Francis debieron retirarse. Fue precisa primero una parada en el tocador, pues el maquillaje debía ser renovado. Polvo en la nariz y crema suficiente para ocultar imperfecciones, fijador para mantener la peluca intacta. De aquella forma, bajo el aspecto de Francia —su propia creación—, Francis Bonnefoy tomó los dos trenes que le dejaban a tres calles de su apartamento. Una vez allí se ocupó de volver a su aspecto natural, el que tanto despreciaba, rostro que al ver reflejado en un espejo no identificaba, figura de mediocridad tal que sentía en sus entrañas el impulso de destruirla. Mas era necesario aquel aspecto a la hora de presentarse en el mercado de mala muerte en el que ejercía como cajero, de lo contrario su integridad física podría haberse visto dañada. ¡Cuán cruel era la realidad que reprimía los instintos que dentro de él se desataban!

A pesar de los infortunios a los que constantemente debía enfrentarse, había conseguido para aquella misma tarde una audición para _A puerta cerrada_, obra llevada a cabo en un teatro de poca monta por unos cuantos principiantes. ¡Oh, Francis jamás húbose sentido más confiado! La oportunidad que se le presentaba sería el comienzo del camino al que había aspirado durante toda su vida, el que le había obligado a separarse de aquellos que no depositaron fe y confianza en su futuro, dejando atrás la vida que había llevado hasta esos momentos, así como el hogar en el que sus más tempranos talentos se habían desarrollado.

Sobre aquel escenario se presentó, vistió su propia piel y rostro, su talento y agallas; sobre aquel escenario no había lugar para Francia. Era el momento de Francis Bonnefoy para demostrar su capacidad, trascender a través de su papel, a la luz de los reflectores, generar impacto en el público que se presentaba para juzgarle con ojo crítico y mente aguda; era el momento en el que transformaría su sueño en una realidad.

—Suficiente —le oyó decir al encargado de tomar las audiciones.

— ¿Disculpe? —tartamudeó Francis.

—Ya he visto suficiente, por favor retírese.

—Pero aún no he terminado, queda…

—Señor —interrumpió—, ya he visto lo necesario para asegurarle que usted no necesitará volver al establecimiento para revisar las listas. No tiene lo que buscamos.

Colocándose las gafas dejó a Francis perplejo, aún sobre el escenario.

—Siguiente.

Hubo bajado del escenario, apretaba su labio inferior con los dientes mientras su presuroso paso le llevaba hasta el tocador más cercano que recordaba haber visto al entrar al lugar. Sentía el cuerpo vacío, tal como si algo en su interior, algo a lo que no lograba ponerle nombre, hubiera sido arrebatado de sí, siendo reemplazado por un frío que se expandía en su piel. Una avasallante ola no tardó en apoderarse de él, su dura mirada se posó en el espejo.

¡Oh, vergüenza! Tan conocida y fiel compañera que junto al fracaso le sofocaba, oprimía su pecho y le agitaba de manera irregular; volvía su vista nublada, sólo de observar los restos de sus sueños era capaz.

¡Oh, vergüenza!, que le impedía detenerse. Derrumbaba sus esperanzas, arrastradas por el ardor que de sus ojos brotaba. Sus miembros temblaban tras cada bocanada de aire liberada por sus débiles labios, débil espíritu; gemía ante la certera puñalada de decepción.

¡Oh, vergüenza! De una bofetada le impedía ver sus propios ojos, no era capaz de soportar su mirada, una que había creído ya olvidada. Otra vez más su sueño había muerto, sus temblorosos dedos eran los únicos presentes para impedir que las cenizas le dejasen por absoluto. Sin embargo sabía que esta vez no sería sencillo recogerlas, no con la humedad que ahora le empapaba las manos. Lo supo al darse cuenta que nada más de él quedaba, Francis Bonnefoy ya no existía.

¡Oh, vergüenza! Aquél rostro que no era otro sino el suyo le resultaba insoportable.

De un duro golpe formó una quebradura en el reflejo que ahora la mirada le devolvía. Con esas mismas manos tomó de su bolsa la rubia peluca y con ella adornó su cabeza. Los pequeños contenedores de maquillaje fueron pronto invadidos por sus insistentes dedos, el color esparcido por su aún húmedo rostro. Poco a poco era capaz de ver frente al cristal restante la figura que sintió realmente correspondía a su ser, aquella que deseaba, el rostro de Francia apoderándose del suyo. Siguieron los lentes de contacto de exquisito azul y el resto de crema necesaria para ser tomado completamente.

Al abandonar el establecimiento se dirigió a un salón de computación, sentía la necesidad de contactar a alguno de los demás, necesitaba sentirse Francia. ¡Oh, cuánto lo necesitaba! Su aliento se extinguió al encontrar un mensaje por parte de Inglaterra, quien le citaba a solas en su apartamento personal para una tarde de té. Sus encuentros habían sido numerosos, mas jamás en ese lugar. Notó también que desconocía su nombre, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al sentir intriga por aquel detalle. Redactó su respuesta y decidió pasar el día siguiente alimentando sus ansias por la reunión. Su conciencia no le recriminó su ausencia en el trabajo.

Dicha cita hubo llegado. Depositó un melódico y gracioso golpeteo digno de Francia sobre la desgastada puerta del lugar. El complejo le resultó decepcionante, tan burdo y mediocre que le hacía desear que la caracterización de Inglaterra fuera suficiente para salvar la velada.

—Vaya, debo decir que me sorprende verte a ti en un lugar tan rústico como éste.

—Buenas tardes a ti también —contestó Inglaterra y, tras una media vuelta, se adentró en el lugar, Francia detrás.

—No seas así, sabes que tengo razón —le siguió hasta una pequeña mesa redonda, en donde tomó asiento junto al otro.

—Es para no levantar sospechas, rana.

— ¿De quién? ¿Por qué no me querías en tu casa? —insistió Francia, pues Bonnefoy deseaba una explicación acorde a la situación y a Inglaterra.

— ¿Acaso importa?

Aquellas no eran las palabras que esperaba, por lo que prosiguió:

—Bueno, es que no es usual en ti invitarme despreocupadamente con el simple fin de verme el rostro. Aunque, ¿quién no querría verme el rostro? Aún así, sé que tú no lo harías.

—Hoy sí se me ocurre hacerlo, ¿qué tantas razones puedes necesitar?

Con esas palabras abandonando su boca Inglaterra se puso de pie con brusquedad para ir en búsqueda de la pequeña caja de té que descansaba junto al fregadero.

Francis protestaba, necesitaba que el rostro detrás del otro país ejecutase una actuación impecable, que todo tuviera un sentido propio. Quería evitar que le decepcionara. El silencio invadía y él aún aguardaba su té.

—No hay té —le oyó musitar.

La declaración le hizo percibir que nada bueno podía resultar del encuentro.

— ¿Es que vas a decirme que ahora tampoco te gusta el té? Debo admitir que la situación me desconcierta cada vez más.

—Bien, ya fue suficiente, no puedo más. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Francis Bonnefoy se sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero no podía detenerse, no debía.

—Sería mucho más fácil si me dijeras qué es "esto".

—Ya, en serio. Sé que podrá sonar ridículo —se giró para encarar a Francia—, pero la verdad que simplemente quería conocerte.

Al oír aquellas palabras deseó no haber asistido, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera para meditar cuidadosamente lo que le respondería, pero el sonido ahora escapaba solo de sus labios.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? Llevamos conociéndonos siglos. Hasta casi puedo decir que me aburres.

—Mira… Hablo en serio. Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, no es necesario que sigamos. Sé que los demás se conocen fuera de todo esto, no hay problema si nosotros también lo hacemos.

Detectó en su ojos la desesperación, no eran los de Inglaterra, allí había otra persona que parecía a punto de estallar. Francis temió a aquellos ojos.

—De acuerdo, ahora realmente me estás preocupando.

Procuró tomar distancia del otro, sabía que no quedaba mucho más tiempo hasta que sucediera lo peor. La mano derecha de aquel ser se extendió hacía él, la izquierda apretando los frágiles sacos de té.

—Dímelo —murmuró.

—No sé de qué hablas…

— ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!

Todo el conjunto preparado para la tarde de té estalló contra la pared y le sobresaltó. De dos brincos se posicionó junto al sofá. Evitaba sus ojos, temía lo que pudiera encontrar en ellos en aquel preciso instante, mas el sujeto le tomó por el cuello de la camisa dispuesto a mirarle directamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Inglaterra, me asustas —se atrevió a decir.

—Sabes que no soy Inglaterra, ¡lo sabes! Dime tu maldito nombre.

Sonaba impotente, dominado por la rabia y frustración.

—Ya basta, ¡suéltame!

Un golpe sordo retumbó en las húmedas paredes al ser arrojado contra una de ellas, aterrizando sobre sus propias rodillas.

— ¡Dímelo, dime tu nombre!

Aquél se abalanzaba sobre él y le zarandeaba, el dolor impreso en sus facciones. Y lo supo. Le costó observarle el rostro tanto como al verse a sí mismo en un espejo y es que su mirada le reflejaba. No sintió odio ni desprecio, mucho menos la envidia a la que su alma estaba acostumbrada. Finalmente se había rendido.

— ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime que esto es de verdad!

— ¡Soy Francis Bonnefoy!

Escupió el nombre con dureza mientras sus dedos descubrían su pobre cabellera. Todo lo que siempre hubo querido esconder de sí mismo se vio expuesto, un llanto agrio brotando de su interior, el dolor más agudo aún ante la reacción ajena. Se detestó, sabía que el otro le detestaba también, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Estás decepcionado, ¿a que sí? —dijo, ya sin energías—. Es que soy igual que tú, somos la misma escoria.

—No. No, no, no...

Lucía alarmado, necesitaba una solución, pero Francis ya se había dado por vencido. Se alejó, al instante volvió con un diminuto y puntiagudo objeto entre los dedos y Bonnefoy apartó la vista.

¡Es que el otro aún continuaba de pie! No se daba por vencido, colocaba la dorada peluca sobre su cabeza. Un dolor punzante le atacó cuando notó al pequeño objeto posarse sobre la peluca y su propio cuero cabelludo, mas no fue siquiera tan fuerte como la opresión que sintió en el corazón.

—Eres Francia.

Aquél que había visto como su reflejo ahora juntaba las cenizas de sus sueños rotos y sus manos le protegían, nada en el mundo podía igualarse a aquello. Por vez primera sintió aquello que Francia tanto profesaba.

—Y yo seré Inglaterra.

Sintió su ser flotar ante su contacto, el calor que éste transmitía. Con la mirada posicionada en un punto impreciso permitió que el otro le dibujara una sonrisa.

* * *

_A puerta cerrad_a es una obra de Sartre, de ella proviene la frase que seguro escucharon: "El infierno son los otros".


End file.
